


Just Shoot Me

by Doublem_05



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sad, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doublem_05/pseuds/Doublem_05
Summary: In which Seungmin feels unlucky(I can't write a summary)kind of  got inspired by Day6 Shoot me





	1. Chapter 1

Seungmin P.O.V

"C'mon innie give me a hug" "ew no" that hurt. Words can be like bullets ya know

But all i can do is pout.

"Hey guys" Hyunjin waves "jinnie" Jeongin runs to hug him.

Why am i getting sad over a hug. I wish i wasn't like this so sensitive. Sometimes i feel like Jeongin hates me. But love him

Why him

I just walk away "hey wait up" i hear them scream. So I stop and wait. It's not like anyone is waiting 

Time Skip*

I enter my cold apartment "I'm home" I smile. No reply. I remember, I live alone my smile drops. I cry as i walk to my room it's all my fault.

I was only 16 when my parents died from a car crash. Only i had survived   
and my whole family blamed me. I wasn't even allowed to go to thier fueneral. I lost all ties with my family members. I had to take care of myself and pay bills. I wasn't put in foster care becuase they never found me.

I stop crying Jeongin could never love me


	2. 2

Jeongin P.O.V

I was thinking about Seungmin when I realized its been forever since I last saw his parents. He never really said anything about them.  
Sometimes he scares me. 

I think about him and the things I said to him.  
Why would he love me 

I lay down on my bed and play my chill lofi playlist to relive my stress

Seungmin P.O.V 

I came back from work after finishing my 3rd job   
When I open the door I see my ....

Uncle 

I froze and that was a bad idea, why because the next thing I know he hits me with a wine bottle. I felt people kick me, it was my cousins from school. They kept beating me up for an hour. After that they left.

I curled into a ball  
"It was never my fault"  
I walked into the bathroom   
I picked up a razor   
And slashed marks on my wrist 

Next day 

I was going to go to school but my cousins were not satisfied with the beating they gave me yesterday before I could walk to school they pulled me into an alley   
So I stayed home. I just stayed for the week


End file.
